runescapefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Erblackbird
Erblackbird Erblackbird ist ein Runescape Schauspieler und Musikvideoproduzent Anfang Juni 2009 beendete er seine Karriere vorerst um aber wieder 2 Monate später also im September 2009 zurückzukehren. Dezember 2009 entfernte sich Erblackbird aber vorerst von der Rs-Leinwand für ungefähr fast eineinhalb Jahre das unerwartete Comeback war im Juli 2011 Karriere Am 16. März 2008 begann die Karriere von Erblackbird auf Myvideo mit seiner wöchentlichen Show The Erblackbird Show. Anfangs sollte es nur ein kleines Video werden , aber weil die Kommentare zum größten Teil positiv waren wurde daraus eine Wochenshow. Erblackbird produzierte 13 Folgen der Erblackbird Show Am 5.10.2008 wurde die letzte Erblackbird Show produziert [[HALLOWEEN SPECIAL]] Am 1.11.2008 kam auf Myvideo das exklusive Halloween Special von Erblackbird Das fast 10 Minütige Video erzählte über eine Halloween Party an dem die Kellernoobs angreiften dieses Halloween Special wurde auf den Namen "Die Nacht der lebenden Kellernoobs" getauft und erhielt gute Kritik. Vom Schauspieler zum Musikvideoproduzenten. (Ab hier alle Videos auf Youtube) Am 28. Mai 2008 produzierte Erblackbird sein erstes RSMV (Runescape Music Video) es war das Lied von Finger Eleven "Paralizer" da es ziemlich gute Kritik erhielt folgte 2 Wochen danach schon das nächste von Good Charlotte " I Just Wanna Life". Insgesamt hat Erblackbird bissjetzt 10 RSMV´S produziert. Das bissjetzt am erfolgreichste RSMV von Erblackbird war von Linkin Park "Paper Cut" mit dem er sogar im Sommer 2009 Platz 7 der Runescape Juice Awards belegte. Die 10 RSMV´S von Erblackbird 1. RSMVEMV#1 Paralizer - Finger Eleven 2. RSMVEMV#2 I Just Wanna Life - Good Charlotte 3. RSMVEMV#3 Word Up - Korn 4. RSMVEMV#4 Believe Me - Fort Minor 5. RSMVEMV#5 Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park(copyrighted) 6. RSMVEMV#6 This ain´t a scene it´s a arms race - Fall out Boy 7. RSMVEMV#7 Lose yourself - Eminem(copyrighted) 8. RSMVEMV#8 Time of Dying - Three Days Grace 9. RSMVEMV#9 Paper Cut - Linkin Park 10.RSMVEMV#10 The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars 11.RSMVEMV#11 Falling Down - Atreyu Nebenproduktionen HHMVMetro Station - Shake It Erb VS Saw MiniRSMV No.5 - Hollywood Undead From Runescape Production Inc. to ERB TV (-.-) Als Erblackbird am 16. März 2008 seine Karriere begann, gründetet er auch gleichzeitig die Produktionsfirma "Runescape Production Inc." Dieser Name fand man bei der Erblackbird Show oder anderen Videos von Erblackbird bis 21.06.2008. Weil "Runescape Production Inc." ein ziemlich fader und oftbenutzter Name war , hieß die Produktionsfirma von Erblackbird ab dem 25.06.2008 "ERB TV" und um das ganze noch ein bisschen aufzupeppen kam noch ein Smiley dazu (-.-) also Erb Tv (-.-). Sonstiges - Erblackbird ist Luxemburger und somit auch der erste Luxemburgische Runescape Videomaker - Erblackbird ist hinter Bluesayan , Glaskrone und Muddaking der 4te Runescape Videomaker im deutschsprachigen Raum der über 400 Abonnenten hat. - Erblackbird hat 2 Videoportal Accounts keiner davon heißt Erblackbird > Myvideo : Blackbird23 > Youtube : Pit232323 - Der Name Erblackbird enstand aus 2 Namen Erbauer und Blackbird The King Comeback Das Comeback erfolgte im September 2009 Als Erblackbird wieder im September anfing hatte er vor sofort mit einem RSMV wieder sein Comeback zu feieren anfangs war das Lied von Hollywood Undead - No.5 vorgesehen was später aber nur ein MiniRSMV wurde, aber daher sehr gute Kommentare und Bewertungen erhielt. Das richtige RSMV #11 erscheint im Oktober, das Lied für dieses RSMV soll Atreyu - Falling Down sein.